My Dear Captain
by Mika W. Sabaku
Summary: Caminhamos em silêncio por um bom tempo. Ele parecia angustiado ou algo do tipo. E olhava para qualquer lugar, menos para mim. Quando percebi, já estávamos no lugar favorito dele: a proa do navio. E deitados, olhávamos o imenso céu com suas nuvens pretas e coberto por estrelas brilhantes. Algumas se destacavam mais, deixando o céu ainda mais perfeito.


– Luffy! - Gritei com todas as minhas forças - A comida está pronta! - Fiquei esperando por um sorriso enorme ou até mesmo uma gritaria por parte dele. Qualquer tipo de barulho, na verdade. Entretanto, só o silêncio estava presente e isso tornava tudo muito estranho. Afinal, ele era sempre o primeiro a aparecer correndo. O primeiro a se sentar na mesa. Se bem que ele já estaria na cozinha antes mesmo de ser chamado.E é praticamente incrível como simples coisas nos fazem ficar preocupados... Ainda mais se eu considerar que é do Luffy que estou falando. Quer dizer, ele nunca se deixou abater. Está sempre nos fazendo seguir em frente, sabe? Então é meio estranho estar tão quieto num momento como esse, onde estamos cada um fazendo o que costumamos fazer. Robin lendo, Zoro treinando, Sanji servindo o jantar, Brook cantando e pensando na Laboon, Chopper preparando seus remédios, Usopp melhorando sua arma e ajudando Franky com o navio.

E eu simplesmente costumo desenhar mapas. Eles sempre fizeram parte da minha vida, antes de uma maneira negativa e agora, graças ao Luffy, fazem parte do meu sonho. Nessas horas quietas, onde cada um põe seu pensamento no lugar, Luffy fica gritando: "hoje o dia está tão chato", "ei, Usopp, vamos fazer algo", "Sanji, tem comida?" e faz todos sorrirem. E ao mesmo tempo se preocuparem, com medo de acabar extrapolando. A verdade é que...

– Oe, Nami! - Senti uma mão tocar meu ombro e me virei com tudo, estava completamente assustada por ter meus pensamentos atrapalhados dessa forma. Eu estava tão concentrada que tinha esquecido de prestar atenção ao meu redor.

– Luffy! Não me assuste dessa maneira! Quem você pensa que é, idiota! - Ele fez exatamente o que eu esperava: sorriu e pediu desculpas. Às vezes eu pensava o quanto ele era previsível e imprevisível ao mesmo tempo. Se eu não tivesse o conhecido melhor, se tivesse apenas visto ele, nunca pensaria que seria capaz de salvar tantas vidas

– Vamos comer! Eu não apareci antes porque realmente queria te assustar! E eu consegui! - Ele continuou rindo e eu simplesmente o encarei

– Se você queria me assustar, não deveria me pedir desculpas! Francamente... - Eu comecei a andar e o deixei para trás, mas, ele logo me alcançou e andou junto comigo para a cozinha

– Ah, é verade! Desculpa! - Eu apenas o ignorei e sentei na mesa. Finalmente havíamos chegado ao lugar tão desejado pelo Luffy e ele ainda estava com aquele sorriso que encanta a todos no rosto. E por alguma razão, era raro vê-lo sem ele. Acho que o Luffy é a pessoa mais positiva que já conheci.

– Sanji! - Ele berrou - Sua comida está ótima como sempre! - Eu fiquei o observando comer. Ele devorava tudo tão rapidamente que a comida mais parecia água. E o estômago dele parecia infinito. E era tão engraçado vê-lo assim, que comecei a rir

– Hã? O que foi Nami? - Ele estava com uma coxinha enfiada na boca dele e me fitava com um rosto cheio de dúvida

– Nada... Só lembrei de algumas coisas... - Logo me recuperei e pedi um suco para o Sanji. Havia terminado de comer a minha salada e a carne. E já tinha bebido meu suco, mas, ainda sim, eu me sentia com sede. E eu sabia que podia pedir qualquer coisa para o Sanji. Além disso, todos os pratos preparados por ele eram perfeitos. Mas, ele nunca ouviria isso de mim. Afinal, perderia toda a graça se eu não pudesse enchê-lo um pouquinho.

– Obrigada, Sanji-kun! - Dei o meu melhor sorriso e ele começou a sangrar pelo nariz, como era de se esperar

– Por nada, Nami-san! Pode me pedir qualquer coisa, estou aqui para lhe servir! - Ele segurou minha mão e a beijou

– EI! Pare com isso! - Gritou Luffy, fazendo tanto eu quanto o Sanji ficarmos surpresos. - Você está aqui para servir o seu capitão e eu quero mais carne! - Logo nossas caras de surpresa foram substituídas por alívio

– Você já comeu demais. Além disso, tenho que levar esse sorvete para a Robin-chwan! Tenho certeza que ela vai gostar! - Com isso, Sanji nos deixou a sós e subiu correndo até o local onde a Robin estava. Dava até para notar o tamanho do amor que ele nutria por nós duas só de olhar para os olhos dele. Tudo bem que ele sentia isso por qualquer mulher, mas, de certa forma, por nós era algo mais especial. Éramos as mellorines e as nakamas dele.

– Nami... será que poderia me acompanhar? Faz um certo tempo que preciso conversar com alguém. E acho que você é a pessoa ideal! Mas, fique sabendo que não te perdoarei se comer minha carne. Primeiro porque é minha e segundo porque vai engordar. - Ele começou a rir, entretanto, sua risada logo foi substituída por um grito de dor ao ser acertado pelo soco da Nami e ver um calo se formando no meio da sua cabeça

– Eu vou comer o quanto quiser e se você ainda desejar, te acompanho sim - Era estranho ver o Luffy falar algo do tipo. Bom, ele sempre quer se divertir e geralmente não pensa nem conversa muito antes de qualquer acontecimento ou situação.

Caminhamos em silêncio por um bom tempo. Ele parecia angustiado ou algo do tipo. E olhava para qualquer lugar, menos para mim. Quando percebi, já estávamos no lugar favorito dele: a proa do navio. E deitados, olhávamos o imenso céu com suas nuvens pretas e coberto por estrelas brilhantes, algumas se destacavam mais, deixando o céu ainda mais perfeito.

– Às vezes, fico admirando o céu e imaginando se ele está mesmo lá. E por mais que eu me esforce, por mais que eu tente vê-lo naquele lindo lugar, só consigo imaginá-lo na imensidão do mar... Navegando com seus amigos e me encontrando quando tem oportunidade. E aí eu me lembro. Lembro-me claramente de que não vai voltar. - Eu olhei para o lado e vi uma lágrima escorrer pelo rosto dele. E essa cena... Ela era de partir o coração.

– Eu também tento enxergar a Bellemere lá em cima. Porém, não consigo crer que ela esteja tão distante de mim. E aí, deixo minha imaginação voar longe. Penso que ela está aqui comigo, do meu ladinho. Só me observando com um sorriso no rosto. - Eu fechei os olhos e sorri, tendo essa breve sensação de segurança comigo. E ainda de olhos fechados, e com o rosto um pouco vermelho, procurei pela mão do Luffy e a segurei:

– Sabe, eu sei como é perder alguém. Sei como é tentar fazer algo para salvá-la e não conseguir. E graças a você, sei como é seguir em frente. E quero que você saiba, Luffy, que pode contar comigo para tudo. Por isso, quando essa tristeza abater você... lembre-se: nós precisamos de você! Você é nosso capitão! E se você não estiver bem, como seus companheiros vão ficar bem? - Eu comecei a rir. - Sim, parece meio egoísta, não é? Todos tem o direito de chorar, o direito de se sentirem infeliz, sozinho, abandonado... Mas, eu não suporto vê-lo desse jeito! Você é... a minha esperança, Luffy! A minha e de todos os presentes aqui! Por isso, eu quero ouvir, mais uma vez, de você! O que você... O que você vai ser? O que nós queremos que você seja, Luffy! Inclusive o seu irmão! - Ele se levantou e de frente para o mar gritou com um enorme sorriso e lágrimas:

– Eu vou ser o Rei dos Piratas! - E após isso, deitou novamente. Dessa vez, verticalmente e com a cabeça apoiada no braço. Dessa vez, mais próximo de mim. Ele então, se abaixou um pouco mais e sussurrou em meu ouvido:

– Nami... eu posso ser o seu heroi? - Eu levei um susto e virei meu rosto com tudo para ele:

– Co-como assim?

– É que eu não me importo de dividir minha comida com você! Não ligo se vai engordar - Ele começou a rir e eu simplesmente fiquei analisando o rosto dele. Todas as suas feições, manias... Eu sabia de todas elas e sempre, sempre ficava surpresa quando o via feliz. Aquilo sempre me fascinava. E eu não teria outra oportunidade para dizer isso:

– Você já é meu herói Luffy. Desde que nos conhecemos. - Eu me apoiei com os dois braços e ele sentou-se de pernas cruzadas, de frente para mim. - A minha vida... ela mudou completamente depois que te conheci! E eu agradeço muito! E sinceramente, acho que essa é a única oportunidade que vou ter para dizer o quanto nós te admiramos e como eu gostaria de ter a sua coragem e determinação - Desviei o olhar e respirei profundamente - Quem diria que um idiota como você pudesse ser na verdade, um homem grandioso! - Eu ri e por alguma razão, comecei a chorar. Será que era o fato de estar tendo uma conversa tão madura com ele? Ou o fato de revelar meus sentimentos e saber o inevitável: nós nunca poderíamos ficar juntos. Eu só poderia admirá-lo de longe. E isso deveria ser suficiente, não é? Mas, alguma coisa estava diferente: era como se eu precisasse, era como se houvesse a real necessidade de estar sempre ao lado dele. E quando estava prestes a levantar e ir embora, ele segurou meu braço, enxugou minhas lágrimas e mais uma vez, colocou seu chapéu de palha em minha cabeça, fazendo com que eu o encarasse com o olhar de uma garotinha assustada. E por causa desse olhar, ele me abraçou apertado, quase como dizendo: eu estou aqui. E ele realmente estava. E eu não precisava temer uma vida sem ele...

– Obrigada, Luffy... Obrigada mais uma vez! - Ele apenas sorriu e disse:

– Quando tudo isso acabar, vamos fazer uma festa que vai durar cinco dias. E depois, vamos viver por aí da melhor maneira possível, juntos! - "Juntos", essa palavra ecoou em minha mente e fez eu me sentir forte novamente, me fez ficar mais alegre e segura. E pronta para ajudá-lo no que fosse preciso.

– Ace e Bellemere! Eles estão nos observando agora! Tenho certeza! - Ele ergueu seu olhar e ficou sem falar nada por alguns instantes, ficou apenas me observando e sentindo o vento tocar seu corpo.

– Boa noite, Nami - Ele beijou minha bochecha e simplesmente foi embora. Acenou para mim e depois arrancou uma laranja da minha plantação, fazendo eu perceber o que ele queria dizer: estávamos distantes, mas tínhamos as lembranças um do outro - eu estava com o chapéu dele e ele com uma das minhas laranjas. Então, mesmo que algo acontecesse, desde que nos lembrássemos, ainda teríamos um ao outro! E nada poderia mudar isso. E o mesmo acontecia com nosso passado ao lado das pessoas que tanto amamos - Ace e Bellemere.

– Ei, Luffy! - Eu mais uma vez gritei com todas as minhas forças - Você realizará seu sonho! E o Ace ficará orgulhoso disso, assim como todos nós! Porque Luffy, a verdade é que você é um excelente capitão! E nós nunca duvidamos disso! - Todos os outros do navio puderam ouvir meu grito e deixaram o local onde estavam para mostrarem a sua plena confiança: todos assentiram com um sorriso no rosto e gritaram junto comigo:

– Obrigado! Luffy! - Eu abracei o chapéu dele e o joguei com todas as minhas forças para ele:

– Isso pertence a você - Ele virou e pegou o chapéu e com a felicidade de sempre, gritou para todos:

– Eu vou ser o Rei dos Piratas! - Após berrar com toda sua força, vontade e brilho nos olhos, ele piscou para mim. Dessa forma, eu e o restante da tripulação, o admiramos mais uma vez. E nos encantamos novamente, como se nunca tivéssemos visto essa cena antes.


End file.
